Ace
by Nanami Hafner
Summary: - Deus! Preciso urgentemente de uma caixa de bombons! – eu disse sem pensar. OneShot - Alisper.


Disclaimer: Twilight e os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Ace - OneShot**_

"_Tudo estava escuro. Não havia nenhuma luz, nenhuma saída._

_Eu corria desesperadamente tentando encontrar algum ponto de luz, algo que indicasse pelo menos que meus olhos estivessem abertos._

_Meu coração batia de forma frenética, como se quisesse romper a caixa torácica. O oxigênio que eu consumia fazia seu caminho para os pulmões de forma dolorosa, queimando._

_Minhas pernas e braços suplicavam para parar em forma de dor._

_E eu continuava a correr. _

_A agonia e a dor ocupavam minha mente e meu corpo, me impedindo de raciocinar. A única coisa na qual eu pensava era em correr._

_Em segundos a escuridão me derrubou e meu corpo tombou pra frente. E eu caí. E continuei caindo, num abismo sem fim._

_O medo antes já presente, agora dominava tudo e somente uma palavra me vinha à mente: Morte. "_

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip

Um grito sufocado saiu pela minha garganta. Meus olhos abertos de surpresa se acostumavam com a luz da manhã que adentrava no pequeno quarto.

Bip. Bip. Bip. B-

Desliguei _delicadamente _o despertador.

Levantei meu tronco e sentei na beirada da cama passando a mão no rosto suado. O cabelo curto e normalmente arrepiado estava molhado e colado na testa e nas bochechas.

Olhei para o lençol. _Merda._ Molhado de suor.

O sonho me veio à mente e a compreensão me veio como um tapa.

- Algo de ruim vai acontecer – disse para ninguém em particular.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto levantava da cama e seguia para o banheiro. Enquanto a banheira enchia, eu tirei minha fina camisola de seda e me olhei no espelho.

A pele já clara estava mais pálida, e as olheiras mais visíveis. Os olhos verdes antes com um brilho intenso agora estavam opacos e sem vida. Estou_ péssima._

Suspirei pela segunda vez naquela manhã peguei os sais de banho e coloquei na banheira já cheia. Entrei nela apreciando o relaxamento que a água fornecia ao meu corpo.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei no sonho que tive. A agonia que ele me proporcionou estava gravada na minha mente. Estremeci.

Balancei a cabeça tentando espantar esse sentimento. Concentrei-me no sonho novamente.

O motivo dele é simples: eu sou uma vidente.

Sonhos assim são os piores, confusos e a única coisa que eu consigo compreender é que algo de ruim vai acontecer a alguém. Nenhum nome. Nenhum rosto. Só essa certeza.

Normalmente tenho visões com pessoas próximas a mim, quanto mais próximas mais claras elas são, mas mudam, tudo depende da decisão tomada.

Algumas visões vêm em forma de sonhos, mas sonhos desse tipo são relacionados a pessoas que não conheço, e o que quer que seja de ruim acontecerá perto de mim.

É...ser vidente não é moleza.

Saí da banheira e me encaminhei para o quarto, coloquei uma roupa leve. _Hoje vai fazer calor. _Fui para a cozinha e peguei a caixa de bombons, meu vício, e algo que me acalma constantemente. Peguei um copo d'água e bebi enquanto tentava achar falhas na parede da cozinha, fui interrompida com o toque estridente do celular.

- Alô – atendi sem olhar no identificador de chamadas.

_**- Bom dia Ace¹ – **_não me surpreendi, toda manhã ele me ligava.

- Bom dia Jazz – respondi mais animada, é...não eram só os bombons que me acalmavam e me deixavam com um humor melhor.

Jasper Withlock. Cabelos curtos de diferentes tons de loiro, olhos azuis profundos e tão intensos que me fazem tremer, não de medo, se é que me entendem. O maxilar quadrado com o queixo bem delineado e forte, nariz anguloso e proporcional. Já tinha olhado tantas vezes para o rosto dele que gravei até mesmo os mínimos detalhes.

O corpo dele também era maravilhoso, não que eu já tivesse visto _tudo, _mas até que aquela viagem para a praia serviu pra alguma coisa. O abdômen definido com seis quadradinhos que me convenceram que lugar de mulher _é mesmo_ no tanque.

- Qual o motivo da ligação? – como se eu não soubesse que ele iria perguntar a previsão do tempo.

_**- Ah, o de sempre. Hoje vai fazer sol? **_– não disse?

- Sim, mas vai ter uma chuva fina no final da tarde.

_**- Eis ai uma vantagem de ter uma amiga vidente **_– seu tom era claramente divertido, e eu poderia apostar que ele tinha um sorriso naqueles lábios perfeitos.

Jazz e eu nos conhecemos no colegial e somos amigos desde então. Me apaixonei por ele um tempo depois de nos conhecermos, mas eu sei que ele só me vê como uma amiga, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Se você fosse o vidente não acharia tão legal assim – respondi me lembrando do sonho.

_**- Viu algo de ruim Ace? **_– a preocupação em sua voz me fez derreter.

- O de sempre Jazz, o sonho do abismo.

Quando nos tornamos amigos eu não pensei em revelar minha condição _especial, _mas eu falei. Ainda me lembro daquele dia.

**Flashback On**

_Nós estávamos na casa dele fazendo um trabalho de história. Ele adorava história._

_- Hey, Jazz... – eu disse enquanto grampeava as folhas._

_Ele olhou para mim me fazendo continuar._

_- Eu...eu queria te contar uma coisa – disse hesitante_

_- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou levemente preocupado, interpretando meu nervosismo de forma errada._

_- Não, não aconteceu nada – o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas sumiu – Eu só preciso te contar uma coisa._

_De alguma forma, a demonstração de preocupação dele me deu coragem para contar. Ele esperou pacientemente eu continuar._

_- É que eu...consigo....meu Deus você vai achar que estou louca!_

_- Lice....você já é louca, pode ter certeza que mais de que isso você não fica – o sorriso dele era evidente._

_Lancei um olhar ameaçador a ele._

_- Relaxa Alice, vamos, me conte e eu prometo que não vou te chamar de louca nem rir de você – quem pode resistir àqueles olhos?_

_Soltei um suspiro._

_- Jazz, sabe aquele lance de intuições? Que eu sempre tenho? – ele maneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância – Então...na verdade, não são intuições...são visões. Eu consigo ver o futuro Jazz. – disse o final esperando a reação nada positiva dele._

_Ele olhou para mim durante um instante, os lábios se repuxando pra cima numa sombra de sorriso se tornando uma grande gargalhada. Fechei a cara, e me levantei pronta pra ir embora, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso e aquela maldita corrente elétrica me atingiu._

_- Ei, ei! Não vai embora, eu estava brincando – seus olhos mostravam sinceridade – eu sabia que esse lance todo não era só intuição, só não tinha certeza do que era._

_- Sério que você acredita em mim? – perguntei levantando uma das sobrancelhas._

_- Claro sua boba. Agora...já que você contou isso pra mim...será que você poderia dizer quem vai ganhar o jogo de amanhã? _

**Flashback Off**

Naquele dia fiquei bem surpresa, mas depois disso, nossa amizade ficou mais forte. E depois daquilo ele passou a me chamar de Ace, e eu sinceramente, adoro esse apelido.

_**- Você ta legal? –**_ sua voz melodiosa trouxe-me à realidade novamente

Ele sabia como eu ficava quando tinha esses sonhos e eu sorri novamente por ser alvo da preocupação dele.

- Já estou melhor – _graças a você _completei mentalmente.

-_** Se precisar de mim, estou à disposição.**_

- Eu sei. - sorri

_**- Vai querer carona pro Central Park?**_

_**-**_ Não precisa, vou andando mesmo

_**- Que tal nos almoçarmos juntos? **_– um segundo de silêncio para que eu não pareça uma desesperada.

- Acho uma ótima idéia – tomara que ele não tenha percebido minha felicidade excessiva

_**- Te encontro no parque então.**_

- Às 12h tudo bem?

_**- Ok, nos vemos depois então. Tchau.**_

_**-**_ Tchau Jazz – respondi desligando o telefone_**.**_

Peguei minha bolsa e a chave e segui para fora do apartamento com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Esse é o efeito de Jasper Withlock na minha pessoa.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei animadamente o porteiro.

- Bom dia, Srta. Brandon estamos animados hoje hein?

- Sim!

Saí do prédio e fui enfrentar o tráfego de pedestres em Nova York. Haviam muitas pessoas na rua, alguns trabalhadores e outros aproveitando a manhã de sábado.

Antes de ir para o parque parei na Starbucks. Logo quando entrei senti o cheiro de café, me trazendo uma sensação boa. Fui em direção ao balcão onde se encontrava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados.

- Bom dia Esme!

- Bom Dia, querida. O de sempre?

-Sim, pra viagem, por favor – sorri

Ela virou-se e foi preparar o delicioso Caffè Mocha. Enquanto isso conversávamos trivialidades.

- Qual o motivo de tanto bom-humor? – é...acho que minha felicidade estava visível _demais._

- Jasper – disse simplesmente. O nome resumia tudo.

- Ahhh, entendi. – Esme deu um sorrisinho malicioso. E virou-se entregando o pedido.

Todo final de semana eu passava na Starbucks, assim acabei fazendo amizade com Esme. Bom, ela me tratava mais como uma filha do que como uma amiga, mas isso não importa. Ela já está a par da minha "paixonite" por Jasper.

- Tchau Esme – me despedi depois de pagar e pegar o café.

Saí da Starbucks e fui em direção ao Central Park. Chegando lá fui em direção a árvore que eu sempre sentava. Seu tronco era bem grande, com galhos grossos e folhas bem verdinhas. Sentei sobre a sombra dela e admirei a paisagem de um dia ensolarado no parque. Dei um gole no meu café e soltei um suspiro sentindo o gosto doce em minha boca. Terminei o café e peguei o livro Odisséia de dentro da bolsa e abri na página marcada e entrei no universo da Grécia Antiga.

Não vi o tempo passar, estava envolvida demais na leitura, que foi interrompida quando algo caiu no meu colo. Uma bola.

- Moça...essa bola é minha, pode devolver? – a voz infantil soava receosa.

Levantei a cabeça e me deparei com uma menina de mais ou menos 6 anos. Com cabelos cacheados de um tom peculiar de bronze, os olhos chocolates transmitindo toda a ingenuidade de uma criança.

- Claro – sorri entregando a bola de plástico para a menina.

- Brigada moça – respondeu ela segurando a bola e correndo em direção a uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolates igual aos da menina.

Por algum motivo fiquei observando as duas, enquanto brincavam com a bola. Depois de um tempo se sentaram em um dos bancos, ficando de costas para mim, vi quando a menina apontou para a barraquinha de sorvete e a mãe levantou e foi até lá comprar o sorvete.

Tudo aconteceu extremamente rápido. Um homem com uma touca que cobria os cabelos agarrou a pequena menina que estava sentada no banco tapando sua boca com um pano, e instantaneamente ela desmaiou, ele correu enquanto segurava a criança. A mãe que voltava da barraquinha teve um vislumbre do homem que corria com sua filha nos braços.

Largando os sorvetes no chão ela correu, mas com o Central Park cheio ela foi impedida pela quantidade de pessoas e o desespero tomou conta de sua expressão.

_Merda. Eu sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa._

Saí debaixo da árvore e fui em direção da mulher que agora estava hiperventilando. Coloquei uma mãe em suas costas e a guiei para o banco.

- Hey, você ta bem? – óbvio que ela não está bem. Repreendi-me mentalmente pela pergunta idiota.

- M-Minha filha...Renesmee...aquele homem...ele... – lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos que mostravam todo o desespero que ela sentia.

- Calma, nós vamos encontrá-la. Mas primeiro você precisa se acalmar, certo?

- S-Sim – ela respondeu tentando parar de chorar, peguei um lenço na minha bolsa e estendi para ela – Obrigada – disse pegando o lenço.

- Você poderia me dizer seu nome? – perguntei pensando em como ajudar aquela mulher.

- Isabella. Bella. – respondeu um pouco mais calma.

- Meu nome é Alice. Você conhece aqu- - fui interrompida por um alerta de mensagens.

Bella pegou seu celular no bolso e o abriu. Sua expressão tornava-se horrorizada à medida que avançava na leitura da mensagem. Mais lágrimas saíam dos seus olhos.

- Bella? O que houve? – perguntei preocupada

Ela não disse nada só me entregou o celular. Eu o peguei e li a mensagem.

"_**Se quiser ver a menina de novo coloque US$ 10.000 em uma bolsa atrás do grande carvalho ás 13h. Ou a menina morre."**_

Certo. Se eu estivesse na situação da Bella já teria tido um crise histérica.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando levantei os olhos e percebi que ela estava tendo uma crise histérica?

- Calma Bella, eu vou te ajudar a encontrá-la, só preciso que você fique calma – sinceramente se eu fosse a Bella já teria dado um soco na minha cara. Por Deus a filha dela foi sequestrada! Como ela vai se acalmar?

- Como você pretende me ajudar? – perguntou ela parando de chorar.

- Só preciso fazer uma ligação – Mentira. Eu ainda precisaria convencer o cabeça dura do Jazz a me ajudar.

Não que o Jazz não ajudaria uma mulher cuja filha foi sequestrada. O problema é a semelhança na situação.

Jasper é um investigador criminal, ou melhor, _era._ Há um tempo atrás ele se deparou com uma situação parecida com essa, e tentou de todas as formas salvar o menino que foi sequestrado. Mas, ele não conseguiu, e a criança acabou morrendo. Os pais do garoto o culparam. _Ele _se culpava. Por isso deixou a carreira, perdeu a confiança. Mas eu acredito no Jazz, e é por isso que ele é o único que pode me ajudar agora.

Peguei o celular e disquei os números já gravados. Esperei impaciente ele atender enquanto Bella me olhava confusa.

- **Olá Ace, já com saudades de mim? **– idiota.

- Sem brincadeiras Jasper. Preciso urgentemente de você, me encontre aqui no Central Park.

Não esperei pela resposta e desliguei o telefone. Desse jeito ele vinha mais rápido. Soltei um suspiro e olhei para Bella e ela estava com uma expressão culpada.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Se eu não tivesse deixado ela sozinha no banco nada disso estaria acontecendo – seu tom era amargurado.

- Bella, não tinha como prever isso – Mentira. – não se culpe – ela maneou a cabeça, mas em seus olhos pude ver que não acreditava no que eu disse.

Comecei a conversar com ela, além de ser uma forma de distraí-la era uma maneira de tentar conhecê-la melhor para eu ter visões mais claras. Um tempo depois Jasper chegou e eu expliquei toda a situação pra ele. E como eu esperava, ele negou-se a ajudar.

- Alice, eu não posso ajudar, sinto muito – ele raramente me chamava de Alice – me desculpe – disse virando-se pra ir embora.

- Espera Jazz! – eu falei um pouco alto demais puxando sua mão e novamente a corrente elétrica passou por todo meu corpo – Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda. O que passou, passou, não se prenda as coisas do passado. Eu confio em você. Eu sei que vai acabar tudo bem no final. Por favor, Jazz. – usei

Eu vi que ele estava quase cedendo.

- _Por mim_ – esse foi o golpe final.

Ele fechou os olhos, soltou um suspiro, passou a mão no cabelo de forma nervosa e por fim disse:

- Tudo bem Ace, eu ajudo.

Abri um sorriso e o abracei. Se você está pensado que eu tirei uma casquinha, acertou. Eu sei que a situação é crítica e tal, mas pô, eu não sou de ferro.

Depois que mostrei a mensagem no celular com o pedido de resgate, Jazz falou algumas coisas com a Bella que eu realmente não queria entender, algo como o procedimento que ele iria executar. Fez algumas ligações para amigos policiais para esquematizar um plano.

Nesse meio-tempo Bella ligou para o marido, que eu descobri se chamar Edward,e contou-lhe a história. Ele chegou em impressionantes 5 minutos. Os cabelos tinham o mesmo tom cobre da filha e ele tinha impressionantes olhos verdes.

- Nós vamos encontrá-la – dizia ele enquanto abraçava uma chorosa Bella.

Enquanto Jazz e Edward conversavam, fiquei com a Bella tentando saber algo mais de sua família. Mas as visões ainda não eram claras e eu estava começando a me preocupar.

Jasper me contou o plano. Ele disse que esses sequestradores eram amadores e não seria muito difícil pegá-los. Eles iriam colocar algumas coisas inúteis dentro de uma mala e colocariam atrás do carvalho, e na hora que o homem aparecesse com Renesmee eles o pegariam. Simples, mas perigoso. Não me importei com isso. Eu confiava no Jazz e tinha certeza que tudo daria certo. Não tive uma visão a respeito disso. Eu só sabia que daria certo.

Perto da hora marcada com o sequestrador alguns policiais amigos de Jasper chegaram e se camuflaram nas pessoas que circulavam pelo Central Park, ficando em suas posições. Bella que botaria a mala atrás do carvalho. Jazz disse que como a mensagem foi enviada para o celular dela era melhor ela levar a mala do que Edward.

Quando Bella já se dirigia, nervosa, para o caravalho com a mala eu fiquei junto ao Jazz e ao Edward entre as pessoas. Olhando. Eu tinha visto um vislumbre do homem que sequestrara Renesmee então seria mais fácil se vicemos o homem antes dele chegar até a mala.

Jasper estava um pouco tenso do meu lado assim como Edward.

- Tudo vai dar certo – disse aos dois, sorrindo. Jasper pareceu relaxar, mas Edward aidna continuava nervoso.

De repente eu vi o homem, ele ainda estava com a mesma touca que cobria os cabelos e estava acompanhado de uma mulher ruiva que carregava Renesmee adormecida nos braços.

- Jazz, é aquele lá – apontei discretamente para o homem e a mulher.

Ele fez um movimento de confirmação com a cabeça e pegou o celular para falar com os policiais disfarçados. Edward fez menção de ir atrás do homem, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Paciência Edward. - ele parou meio hesitante, mas não foi atrás dos sequestradores.

Bella já havia posto a mala atrás do carvalho e sentou-se em um dos bancos de madeira, esperando.

O homem foi até o carvalho com a ruiva e Renesmee. Pegou a mala e avaliou o peso. A mulher colocou Renesmee encostada na árvore. E Edward simplesmente avançou no homem.

- Edward, Não! – gritei em vão.

A mulher percebendo o movimento pegou a menina enquanto Edward se jogava sobre o homem, imobilizando-o. Jasper e eu chegamos mais perto ficando atrás da mulher que ameaçava Edward.

- Largue-o ou a menina morre. – pude ver ela tirando uma pequena faca do bolso.

Ouvi uma arfada. Bella estava do nosso lado. Peguei sua mão para impedi-la de ir atrás de Edward e Renesmee.

Jasper foi se aproximando aos poucos da mulher. Ela não o via.

- Vamos! Largue James agora! Ou ela morre – ameaçou mais uma vez.

Quando Edward fez menção de largar James, Jasper segurou o braço da mulher que continha a faca. Ele torceu a mão dela e a faca caiu no chão, ele puxou o braço e colocou nas costas dela, e ela gemeu com a dor.

Agora os policiais chegavam, algemando James e a mulher. Bella foi até Renesmee que estava sendo segurada por um Jasper orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Andei até ele e falei:

- Meu herói – e soltei um risinho.

Ele olhou pra mim dando o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi me deixando completamente desnorteada. Nosso clima foi interrompido por Bella que chegava com Renesmee parcialmente acordada. Ela me deu um abraço estranho, pois ainda segurava a filha.

- Obrigada Alice. – sinceridade transbordava de seus olhos chocolates e ela virou-se para Jasper também lhe dando um abraço – Obrigada você também Jasper.

- De nada... – ele corou. Que fofo!

Edward também nos agradeceu, deixando Jazz ainda mais constrangido. Ele não reage muito bem aos agradecimentos.

Os três foram embora, com a promessa de que nos veríamos de novo.

- Obrigada Ace - disse Jasper olhando para mim.

- Pelo quê Jazz?

- Por confiar em mim – ele sorriu

- De nada – imitei seu gesto – então, parece que você vai ficar me devendo um almoço.

- Há outra coisa que eu já estou te devendo há muito tempo – seu sorriso não desapareceu.

- E o que seria? – perguntei claramente confusa.

- Isso – seu sorriso agora era malicioso enquanto ele chegava mais perto do mim.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus de forma suave, somente sentindo a textura, um arrepio passou pela minha coluna com o contato. Ele afastou-se alguns milímetros para logo depois me beijar urgentemente. Sua língua deslizou por meu lábio inferior e eu concedi a passagem. Seus braços foram até minha cintura, rodeando-a e colando meu corpo ao seu. Minhas mãos foram até sua nuca brincando com os eu cabelo. Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, sentido o doce sabor. O oxigênio era uma necessidade secundária nesse momento. Mas apesar de tudo precisamos dele e cedo demais o beijo parou.

- Ainda faltam os juros – eu disse olhando para seus olhos azuis cheios de desejo.

O Sorriso sacana voltou e seus lábios se chocaram com os meus mais uma vez.

Quando nossas bocas se separaram ele encostou sua testa na minha. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos meus e eu via paixão ali, meu coração batia freneticamente, como se eu sofresse de hipertensão. Eu estava feliz e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, uma mistura de sentimentos.

- Deus! Preciso urgentemente de uma caixa de bombons! – eu disse sem pensar.

Jasper deu uma risada gostosa e voltou a colar nossos lábios.

_**Fim**_

_**¹Ace: Quer dizer Às, craque, ponto único e etc. Eu coloquei no sentido de "carta na manga", como Alice prevê o futuro e tudo ela é o Às do Jasper.**_ (eu realmente penso em várias coisas estranhas AHSUHUahus)

N/A: Minha primeira OneShot e primeira fanfic de Twilight...

Me veio essa idéia quando eu estava fazendo a redação de português na escola. Do nada, no meio da redação vem essa idéia completamente louca. ( eu sou uma garota muito estranha AUHSHUas)

Espero que não esteja uma porcaria ú.u...

Você leitor que teve a paciência de ler, muito Obrigada xD

E até a próxima.....ou não e.e

Bye Bye!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hitsugaya Nanami**_


End file.
